Total Cartoon Extreme!
by LordryuTJ
Summary: 30 campers participate in a contest to win ONE BILLION DOLLARS! Currently over after Harold won.
1. The Toons Revise

TCX EP1: The Toons Revise

**Order of Total Cartoon seasons:**

**1: Total Cartoon Island**

**2: Total Cartoon Action**

**3: Total Cartoon Extreme**

**4: Total Cartoon Island Return (all TDI campers and 8 lucky toons)**

**5: Total Cartoon Comedy**

**6: Total Cartoon Isle**

**7: Total Cartoon Action Return (all TDA cast-mates + Courtney and 7 lucky toons)**

**8: Total Cartoon Tactics**

**9: Total Cartoon, The Musical **

Chris: Yo! We're going live airing season 3 of Total Cartoon Island! Our 30 campers have to stay at a crummy, abandoned parking lot to win one billion dollars! Welcome to Total… Cartoon… Extreme!

(TDI/TDA/TCI/TCA/TCX theme plays)

(The 30 campers arrive)

Homer: WOW! We're on TCX!

Chris: Hello, campers! This parking lot is the place to stay for the next 10 weeks or so! The chambers are chamber cams. Your confessionals. The stage is the for the gilded wrench ceremonies. The loser must walk the Sidewalk of Shame, catch the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot.

Duncan: It's _that_ bad?

Chris: I didn't say that. But yes.

Eddy: (Yawns) Man, this is boring!

Ed: No, it's not.

Mark C., Peter, Owen and Homer: AWESOME!

Ed: Yes, it is. (Eddy groans)

(In chamber cam)

Harold: I should ask LeShawna if she might be on my team when we split.

LeShawna: I might let Gwen be on Harold and Duncan's team.

Duncan: This place might look pretty bad.

Bloo: I don't know what might be the challenge today.

(Back to the show)

Chris: Your first challenge starts in 2 hours!

Bloo: WHOA! Slow it there, porky!

Chris: Fine. 5 hours.

Phineas: Okay then.

Heather: I don't care what you throw on us, just do it!

Gwen: Hmph!

Heather: Step off!

Gwen: You step off!

(both growl at each other)

Heather: I'm not hanging around here.

LeShawna: You're going to give up the chance at a billion big ones? That's a lot of hair weaves.

Heather: (is about to retort until she remembers) Guess I can stay for a bit.

Geoff: You done yet, dude?

Chris: I have an eject button and I will use it.

Geoff: Please... continue.

Gwen: This place isn't so bad. What, no explosions? No burning buildings? No bears?

Trent: Maybe it's not in the budget. (a set building explodes, another burns down to reveal an angry bear that chases after them)

Gwen, Trent and Duncan: (scream and run away)

Chris: (watching the monitors, chuckling) I thought the bear was tranquilized and returned to its handler.

Chef: Had one day left on its contract.

Chris: Nice!

(in confessional)

Justin: Last year, I wasn't really a contender but this year...this year will be different! I may be a pretty boy on the outside but in here (thumps chest) there's a man filled with rage who's in this thing to win and mark my words, I will stop at nothing so no one better stand in my way cuz I will make sure they don't, uhhh, stand in my way for long! Ok? (looks in mirror handed to him) Ahhh, perfection....

(Cut back to the plot)

Justin: (Notices everybody except Wayne looking at him) What are you all staring at?

Everyone: You!

Justin: Oh! Right.

Chris: Our first challenge will be on the next episode of Total… Cartoon… Extreme!


	2. The Teams

TCX EP2: The Teams

Chris: Okay, let's split you into teams. The Screaming Bass are…

Lindsay,

Owen,

Izzy,

Heather,

Gwen,

Jen,

Jonsey,

Wyatt,

Harold,

Leshawna,

Trent,

Geoff,

DJ,

Phineas,

Wayne.

And the Killer Gophers are…

Jude,

Nikki,

Caitlin,

Peter,

Duncan,

Cody,

Homer,

Ed,

Eddy,

Fry,

Courtney,

Bloo,

Mark Chang,

Justin,

Timmy.

(In confessional)

Bloo: I'm in the team with Timmy Bucktooth? (Smacks his own head)

(Back to the show)

Chris: Okay, the challenge is a alien race. You have to try not to get caught by Mama Alien Chef and cross the finish line to win.

Harold: That's great. If Chef gets near me, I'll nail him with my Nun-Yos! (Twirls the Nun-Yos around. He throws them at Duncan and ties Duncan up)

Duncan: What the hell!

Chris: Go! (The people start running to the finish line. Chef catches all but Ed and Harold. Harold slips and slides past the finish line) And The Screaming Bass win!

(Wrench ceremony)

Chris: These wrenches represent life. If you do not get a marshmallow, you leave on the Truck of Failure. The names I'll call up are

Justin,

Timmy,

Bloo,

Mark Chang,

Courtney,

Fry,

Eddy,

Jude,

Nikki,

Caitlin,

Duncan,

Cody,

Homer and

Peter.

Ed: Bye, guys. (Walks down the Sidewalk of Shame and leaves on the Truck of Failure)

(End)


	3. HaloED

TCX EP3: Halo-ED

(The contestants are lined up in a arcade tent in the parking lot brought from Total Cartoon Action)

Chris: Contestants! This next challenge is to play Halo! But in real life! You will all be given a respawner chip to put in your pocket and your starter weapons! A assault rifle and a Magnum. The Halo game is a Halo 2 style. To the portal and get your gear! (All 29 contestants and Chris go get the gear and go through a portal which teleports them to the Halo 2 stage, Blood Gulch)

Eddy: It's our second challenge. How hard can it be?!

Jude: Very hard, dude.

Chris: First to 45 kills win! Let's go! (All 29 contestants are teleported to random places in Blood Gulch)

Owen: Okay, 45 kills to win. I might get to that. I can do this. (Eddy walks behind Owen and starts shooting Owen with the assault rifle) Oh, god! (Finds a Brute Shot) Gotcha! (Blows Eddy away with the Brute Shot. Bass: 1) Booyah!

(Then…)

(Duncan and Homer are defending their base hiding. DJ walks by their hiding place holding a sniper rifle. The two emerge from their hiding place)

Duncan: Did you think he saw us?

Homer: No.

Duncan: Neither did—(Gets a sniper shot to the groin) Agh! (Falls over dead. Homer gets shot in the head and is already dead by the time he got shot. Bass: 3)

(Eddy and Cody are searching for weapons. Eddy gets a rocket launcher)

Cody: Do you think that works?

Eddy: Does this answer your question? (Fires a rocket at Owen from a distance. Gophers: 1)

Cody: (Pauses for a few seconds) Yes. (Pulls out a carbine he got earlier and shoots Geoff dead from a distance. Gophers: 2) PWNED! (Gets run over by Owen's Ghost, which is shot by Eddy's rocket launcher. Bass: 4, Gophers: 3)

Owen: Dammit! Not again! (Duncan and Homer both run over to Trent both holding 2 SMGs and shooting Izzy and Phineas dead. Gophers: 5)

Duncan: Guys! Tank on the loose! Tank on the—(Gets blasted away by a explosion caused by Owen's tank along with Homer and Eddy. Bass: 7. All gopher people run to the tank firing bullets from magnums. All of them get killed by Owen's tank. Bass: 21)

Owen: Yeah! I'm PWNing! (Eddy hops onto the side of the tank and starts punching it. He throws a grenade into the tank, which explodes and kills Owen inside. Gophers: 6. Eddy pulls out a SMG and finds another one and shoots all 15 bass to death 2 times each. Gophers: 36)

Eddy: We're in the lead! (Shoots a Warthog with 3 bass people and a Ghost to destruction. Gophers: 40. Shoots Owen, Geoff, Heather, Gwen and DJ dead, winning the game)

Chris: The gophers win!

(Wrench ceremony)

Chris: I have 13 wrenches here on my plate. You know the drill. The first wrench goes to…

Gwen

Heather

Lindsay

Owen

Izzy

Jonsey

Wyatt

Geoff

Phineas

Harold

Trent

Wayne and…

Leshawna

(DJ and Jen walk the Sidewalk of Shame and then have a ride out of TCX on the Truck of Failure)


	4. The Totally Dramatic Best Episode EVAH!

TCX EP4: The Total Dramatic Ghost Episode

(The contestants are in the mess hall with Chris)

Chris: So we all know that ghosts aren't real. But in the other dimension… (Grabs a flashlight and turns it on to his face) Joey the Rent-a-Cop used to work here for 15 loyal years, but an accident caused him to disappear mysteriously… ON THIS VERY SPOT!! Some people say that the ghost of this intern roams the lot this very night, which you will need to try to avoid in this next challenge with some gadgets! And just in case… (Gives Peter a tiny flashlight)

Peter: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks. (Turns it on)

Chris: The team that leaves first loses and one of them leaves… forever!

(In confessional)

Mark C.: I don't think Chris digs the funk.

(Later. The lights are out)

Owen: I'm scared.

Duncan: Ya know what's much scarier?

Cody: What?

Duncan: It's right… (Holds up a shiny hook in place of one of his hands) HERE!

Owen: Great Pyramid of Giza!!! Aaaaahhh!! (Cody's so scared that he can't move and wets himself. Duncan laughs menacingly)

Courtney: Duncan!! That was so not funny!

Duncan: Oh, yeah it was! I just wish it was all on camera! Oh wait... it is!

Courtney: You are so vile! Do your parents even like you?

Duncan: I don't know, Jumpy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately.

Courtney: Ugh, you are such an ogre!

Duncan: Eh, I've been called worse.

Heather: (To Owen) This is all your fault you know.

Owen: Well, excuse me for living!

(Everyone stares at Heather)

Heather: What? This is survival of the fittest. He should have just peed in his pants like Cody. (Cody looks ashamed. A ghost pops up in front of the Bass)

Screaming Bass: (They all scream and run out of the room)

Timmy: Didn't see that coming.

(The outside of the cabin)

Izzy: Heh, wow! That costume is really good! I mean, I thought mine was good, but this one is really good.

Trent: Probably Chris trying to mess with us! Yeah, nice try man.

(In confesssional)

Chris: (Sarcastically) OOH! I'm _soooo_ scared!

(The wrench ceremony)

Chris: You've all cast your votes. The person that does not receive a wrench must immediately head for the Sidewalk of Shame, grab the Truck of Failure and get the heck out of here! And you can't come back....ever. Now, I see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you, savvy?

Izzy,

Lindsay,

Trent,

Wyatt,

Heather,

Wayne,

Phineas,

Owen,

Gwen,

Jonsey,

Leshawna,

Harold.

Geoff, the Truck of Failure awaits. (Geoff walks down and boards the Truck of Failure)


	5. The Wild Bus Ride

TCX EP5: The Wild Bus Ride

Recap: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme, the 28 contestants stupidly join into a ghost challenge, which showed the wimpyness of the Screaming Bass. Geoff left but earned karma points along the path past the Sidewalk of Shame inside the famous TCX favorite: The Truck of Failure! Who will be the next 3 to leave the parking lot past the Sidewalk of Shame and inside the Truck of Failure. Find out what happens next on this exciting, puke-inducing, bus riding race episode of Total…………………… Cartoon…………………… Extreme!

(The contestants enter buses for the teams)

Chris: Good morning, campers!

Duncan: Okay, this is becoming more of a nightmare to me right now, dudes. I don't want to _spoil_ the moment.

Chris: This week's challenge: A bus race! You, the Gophers and the Bass have to race to cross the finish line to win invincibility! I will be driving this Screaming Bass bus and Chef is driving the Killer Gophers bus. Alright! Let's _do_ this! (Starts driving)

Peter: Holy crap! He's going so fast! It's like… hell of a lot fast! Faster than a—

Eddy: Okay! Not helping us Gophers anymore!

Homer: How fast is this bus! (Looks at the MPH meter) 100 miles per hour?! He's faster than a—

Eddy: I said it's not helping! (The bus shakes) Okay, maybe the fast stuff is helping us!

(Bass)

(The Screaming Bass team is screaming)

Harold: I'm having anxiety! (Barfs into a bag)

Phineas: What kind of horrifying challenge _is_ this?!

(Everybody starts barfing)

Owen: Oh, god! I decided that I'm allergic to and hate buses!

(Everybody continues to scream a lot)

Trent: OHHHHH GOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!

All: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (The bus crashes and a hissing noise is heard)

Chef: We got a flat!

Bass: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (The bus moves up. The bus is actually on a roller coaster) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Owen: Sweet mother of Christ! NO!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! We're all going to die! We're gonna get killed in a roller coaster! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! (everyone is still scared, but Heather is annoyed with Owen) I want my mommy! (Heather trips him. The Bass bus hits the Gopher bus)

Chris: Chef!

Chef: What?! Is this about the card game last night?!

Chris: No! We've gotta get the cast outta here! Simple Formula: No contestants equals no episodes which equals no paycheck! And the end of my luxurious lifestyle!!

Chef: (Referring to their card game) Texas Hold' Em?

Chris: You're not listening to me!!!

Chef: What? Gin Rummy?

Harold: Wait! Let's jump out of the bus using some parachutes!

Chris: Brilliant! Harold's gonna save the day! Once the cast survive, it'll drain the death out of both buses, and I'll still have a paycheck!

Chef: Good idea! (All 26 contestant, Chef and Chris jump out of the buses with parachutes and survive. The Bass bus crosses the finish line first)

(Wrench ceremony)

Chris: Now, I can see we all have wrenches except Homer, Jude and Fry, buh-bye to you three! (The 3 walk down the Sidewalk of Shame, board the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot) See ya next time when someone gets eliminated on Total…………………… Cartoon…………………… Extreme!


	6. Spacebrawls

TCX EP6: Spacebrawls

(The Gophers are waiting for the challenge to be announced. Bloo is playing with his paddle-ball. Justin is looking at himself in his mirror. Eddy and Timmy are playing cards. Bloo's paddle-ball knocks Justin's mirror off his hand)

(In confessional)

Bloo: Okay, I got to say, this parking lot is getting boring.

Peter: Oh, god! I think I drank too much beer last night. (Pukes all over the chamber cam and in the chamber cam camera, cutting him off)

(Meanwhile, at the space set unexpectedly put into the parking lot)

Chris: Okay. So we know that we love space movies, so this week's challenge is a space-themed version of dodgeball!

Harold: (Chuckles) That will be easy!

Duncan: Oh, really?!

Chris: Okay, let's get back to the chase here, guys! Best 2 out of 3 won buy the team wins the challenge. The losers will send somebody home.

Peter: Uh, will there be snacks?

Chris: That's a good question. Yes.

Peter: Then alright then! I'm already ready!

Owen: Wow! This is great!

Chris: Isn'it? Okay! Let's get started with the space-themed dodgeball challenge! Yeah!

Owen: Yes!

(In the chamber cam)

Harold: This might be great! Space-themed! My friends in Halo 3 on Xbox Live let me join their space team, The Red-Bass Ass-Kickers! Which is usually red, ironical to dodgeballs. (Makes a confused face) Why did I just say that?! Come on!

(Back to the space version dodgeball challenge)

Bass Throw-downers: Phineas, Owen, Gwen, Jonsey and Harold.

Gopher Smash-downers: Bloo, Eddy, Peter, Duncan and Courtney.

Chris: Okay! The rules are the same as regular dodgeball. Are you ready?! Alright! Let's bring it on! (The participators grab their dodgeballs and start throwing the balls at each other. Eddy tries to throw one, but it hits Caitlin)

Chris: That's gonna smear the makeup! (Chuckles)

Owen: YAHHHH!!!! (Throws his dodgeball at Bloo. Gophers: 4. The rest throw all but Duncan out easily. Owen throws the last dodgeball at Duncan, which knocks Duncan out of the set. Chef blows his whistle)

Chris: And the Bass win the first round! Round 2! Okay, let's send this sample to the laboratory and see whatcha made of! (The Gophers throw all but Owen and Harold out. Duncan then is thrown out by Owen. Peter throws out both Owen and Harold) And the Killer Gophers win the second round!

Harold: Okay, I should totally use this move! (Backflips and throws a dodgeball at Phineas, which breaks Phineas's groin)

Phineas: Ohhh…… (Falls over holding his groin)

Gwen: Now what?! You've broken the best of the team's groin! What are we going to do?!

Owen: Let's just forfeit!

Chris: Did I hear that you forfeit! Then the Killer Gophers win the challenge! Unfortunately, I feel bad for the Bass, which makes them the big winners!

(Wrench Ceremony)

Chris: These wrenches go to…

Courtney,

Duncan,

Peter,

Bloo,

Mark Chang,

Justin,

Timmy,

Nikki

Cody and finally… The final wrench goes to…………………

Eddy!

Caitlin, the Sidewalk of Shame and the Truck of Failure awaits, bra. Let's go. (Caitlin walks down the Sidewalk of Shame, boards the Truck of Failure and eventually leaves the parking lot for the rest of the game) Another satisfied customer goes down the drain! (Chuckles) See you next time in the most dramatic challenge and most dramatic wrench ceremony later on Total……………… Cartoon……………… Extreme!!


	7. The Heroes of the Wind

TCX EP7: The Heroes in the Wind

(The Bass team had just woken up)

Owen: (Yawns) Gordon Howie, how I slept tonight was hard! (Mark Chang's spaceship crashes into the cabin. Owen, Wyatt and Wayne have freaked out faces on them. Mark and Timmy come out of the rocket, cheering)

Mark C.: Wow! That was awesome! (The rest of the Gophers wake up and run over to the demolished Screaming Bass cabin)

Bloo: What was that?! I heard a crash!

Timmy: Chill! It was just Mark's spaceship, which we took a ride in.

Peter: Well, knock it off! You just woke us up with the crash and timber demolition of the SCREAMING BASS CABIN!!!

Chris: Jesus Christ! Can you _not_ talk so loud?! You scared the ba-jeepers out of me and woke me out of my bed! This week's challenge, though, is a airplane contest! You have to make your best kind of plane that can soar a lot through the air. Paper, balsa wood, cardboard. Any kind as long as it's any kind of any sky legality. The first person who crosses the finish line wins the challenge. The last one pass the finish line loses a chance to get a billion big ones! Okay, let's start!

Harold: (Scoffs) Really? Is that all what you could think of?

Chris: Don't ask me! Ask the producers!

(Later… The Bass and Gophers already built their planes)

Chris: Let's light this joint! (All the planes fly. Eddy's plane is going the fastest and Cody's plane is going the slowest)

Eddy: Yeah! Go, plane! Go! (Bloo's plane bumps into Eddy's plane) Hey! Hands off my plane! (Bumps Bloo's plane back. The finish line gets crossed in order by Eddy, Bloo, Peter, Phineas, Nikki, Wyatt, Mark, Timmy, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Wayne, Jonsey, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Trent and Cody)

Chris: Wow! A unique elimination for the 3rd time in the series! Cody, You have an appointment at the Sidewalk of Shame and a ticket for the Truck of Failure! Let's go! (Chef drags Cody past the Sidewalk of Shame and throws Cody into the Truck of Failure, which leaves with Cody in the truck)


	8. The Big Sleep 3

TCX EP8: The Big Sleep 3

(The contestants are in the crafts tent)

(Duncan is laying his head on the bench)

Chris: Duncan! You look like crap, dude!

Duncan: Stick it.

Courtney: Harold snored _all_ night.

Chris: Wow! Four nights with no sleep. How much are you hurting, dude?

Duncan: Wanna find out?!

Chris: No, no, it's cool. It's cool!

Duncan: Good.

Chris: Today's challenge: The 2nd annual Awake-a-thon!

Owen: Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep!

(The awake-a-thon)

Owen: (Yawns) Wow.

Chris: We are 12 hours in with all 21 contestants still wide awake.

Eddy: (Yawns)

Bloo: BOOOORRRIINNGG!!

Gwen: (in the Confessional) The Awake-A-Thon was definitely the most brutal thing I had ever done in my life. (camera cuts back to Awake-a-thon)

Gwen: (yawns) This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.

Trent: (yawns) Yeah. It could be way worse.

Gwen: Oh yeah? How?

Trent: I could be stuck here without you to talk to. (Gwen blushes and makes a pretty face)

Owen: (out of breath) Can't... go... on... must... have... condition! (Falls asleep. Bass: 11)

Heather: Yeah, it's called "tirelessness". Look into it.

LesShawna: Well, what's your excuse, you skinny, bossy... whew! Too tired for insults. (Falls asleep. Bass: 10)

(30 hours in)

(Owen, Lindsay and Mark Chang just fell asleep. Bass: 8, Gophers: 8)

Gwen: Favorite song?

Trent: "She Would Be Loved". Favorite color?

Gwen: Midnight Blue.

Trent: Ooh, mysterious. I like that.

(Gwen blushes and yawns)

Trent: No, don't fall asleep now! Quick...favorite movie moment...

Gwen: You're gonna think it's cheesy.

Trent: I promise I won't.

Gwen: Okay, the kiss of the end of that road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls.

Trent: I know the one! (Owen sleepwalks to the other side of the screen, then falls over asleep. Trent and Gwen look freaked out)

Owen: (in the Confessional Stall) Did I mention that I ate the entire batch of baked beans and maple syrup? The funny thing about baked beans... they make me sleepwalk. (Cuts back to the Awake-A-Thon)

(100 hours in)

(Duncan, Phineas, Peter, Gwen and Trent are still awake)

Gwen: (yawns) I'd kill for a coffee right now.

Chris: (drinking a coffee) What is wrong with you people? C'mon, fall asleep already!

Gwen: (on her knees, desperately tugging at Chris' shirt) You've gotta hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds!

Chris: I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find.

Gwen: (in the confessional) Oh, come on! What now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on!

Chris: The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter one, the beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. (Later…) Which of course the precursor of Canada was in 1812. (Trent, Peter and Phineas fall asleep) Before we continue on with the story, who needs a bathroom break?

Duncan: I've held it this long, sweetheart! I can go all day.

Gwen: Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?

Duncan: Fine, I'll do it. But no peaking in the stall, ok? (The cameraman nods)

(Chris is waiting for a response. Phil gives him a paper)

Chris: Oh! It seems that Duncan took a snooze in the can. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Gwen and the Screaming Bass are the winners!

(The wrench ceremony)  
(The final wrench is about to go to either Eddy, Nikki or Timmy)

Chris: And the one and only wrench goes to…………Eddy! Nikki and Timmy, I'm sorry, you now-losers. You're done like dinner. (Nikki and Timmy walk straight down the Sidewalk of Shame, board the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot)


	9. The Musicals

TCX EP9: The Musicals

(The contestants are still sleeping)

(The contestants are waking up one by one)

Eddy: Is it 8:30 A.M. yet?

Peter: (Yawns) I… I think… I… think so. It's… it's think it is about 8:45 A.M.

Bloo: (Yawns) It's 8:00 in the morning! (Looks out through the window) Do I _look_ like a farmer to you in this parking lot?

(In the chamber cam)

Bloo: Okay, I am _sooo_ done with Total Cartoon Extreme! I tell ya, Justin creases me! So does Mark! Duh! Mark Chang's an alien!

Leshawna: This parking lot's a pain in my butt! I've known this place was great before Geoff got eliminated, but Heather and Bloo crease me a lot! I heard that one person is coming back to the parking lot for another chance at a billion big ones and two of us are leaving the parking lot today. Also, I think the contest is a talent contest! Woo-wee! I hope us Screaming Bass win this challenge so Bloo and Mark can go home! Whoa! What I just said just got a lot long!

(At the amphitheater)

Chris: Okay then. The next challenge is going to be a all-time TV favorite: A talent contest! We have some guests here to be judges. Mickey McFinnigan…

Mickey: Hey, lads!

Chris: Chef Hatchet…

Chef: I don't get paid for this, don't I?

Chris: No. And our last one is BuckSkywalker, maker of Total Drama Crossover and Super Smash Bros Redemption!

BuckSkywalker: Hey! Psyched to be here!

Chris: Okay, don't steal my spotlight again, Buck! Okay, you need to pick your 3 participants for the talent contest right now!

(Gophers)

Peter: Okay, we need a dancer, a guitarist and perfectionist. I'll be the dancer!

Eddy: Oh! I can play a guitar! I can be the guitarist!

Duncan: Since when did you learn to play guitar?

Peter: Who should be the perfectionist? Mark?

Mark C.: Uh, I can play the drums! I did it once on Yugopitamia!

Peter: Okay then.

Gophers:

Peter: My Drunken Irish Dad

Mark: Drums

Eddy: The guitar

Bass:

Harold: Beatboxing

Owen: Burping

Trent: The guitar

Chris: Okay, our first talent tonight is Peter!

Peter: To do this song, I'm going to need Mickey to come up here.

Mickey: Thanks, me boy!

Peter: And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3, 4! Let's dance!

(Singing)

Peter: Oh, he doesn't smell like Irish Spring,

And he never taught me anything,

But still I slap my chest and sing -

Of My Drunken Irish Dad.

Oh, his face looks like a railroad map,

And he never shuts his freakin' trap...

Mickey: But all the ladies catch the clap

From your Drunken Irish Dad.

Peter: Ask a Hennessey, Tennessey, Morrison,

Shaughnessy, Reardon, and Rooney...

They'll tell you the same

McNulty, Mulrooney, and Carter and Clooney,

All feel the same mixture of pride and of

shame.

Mickey: Finnegan, Hannigan, Kelly, and Flanagan.

Look to the ground while their dad passes by

Cafferty, Rafferty, Joyce and O'Lafferty,

Fight for his honor and then start to cry!

(People dance and brawl while others play the fiddle, tin whistle, and concertina.)

Both: Oh, we Irish lads are all infirm,

And our moods infect us like a germ

'Cause we're all the spawn of a pickled sperm...

Mickey: (Spoken) And we don't tan well either.

All: ...From a Drunken Irish Dad!!

(The song ends)

Chris: Bravo! (Mickey, Chef and Buck score it 8.9) And you gave the Gophers a head start in scoring! Our next talent will be sung by Trent!

Trent: This song is for my bass friends. Especially for Gwen.

(singing):

You haven't went behind my back,

In the worst kind of attack.

Ah! Still you don't find me gone!

I'm still your pawn.

You didn't rip my heart out of my soul.

You don't never text me back anymore.

I remember the nights we stared into the sky,

But, still you make me not feel like dirt.

But I never told you that summer, girl, you are my entire world.

But you're still not gone. (The judges score it. Chef: 10, Mickey: 8.9, Buck: 9)

Chris: Our next talent here is going to be Eddy!

Eddy _(Singing)_: There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,

'Til school comes along just to end it,

So the annual problem for our generation,

Is finding a good way to spend it

Like maybe…

Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,

Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,

Discovering something that doesn't exist,

Or giving a monkey a shower

Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,

Or locating Frankenstein's brain,

Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,

Or driving our sister insane!

This could possibly be the best day ever,

(This could possibly be the best day ever)

And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better.

So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day,

And let's make sure that in every single possible way,

Today is gonna be a great day!

Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster.

Skiing down a mountain of beans,

Devising a system for remembering everything,

Or synchronizing submarines.

Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars,

Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars.

(Oh, man.)

This could possibly be the best day ever,

And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better.

So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,

And let's make sure that in every single possible way,

Today is gonna be a great day!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Let's put our heads together and design a master plan.

We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand…

We got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire.

And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,

Unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus,

And canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go!

(This is Ferb-tastic)

This could possibly be the best day ever,

(This could possibly be the best day ever)

And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,

So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,

And let's make sure that in every single possible way.

(Seriously, this is gonna be great.)

This could possibly be the best day ever.

(Today is gonna be a great day.)

This could possibly be the best day ever.

Today is gonna be a great day.

Just stay with us cause Ed, Edd and Eddy our gonna do it all!

Just stay with us cause Ed, Edd and Eddy our gonna do it all!!

Chris: WOW! That's awesome! And shocking! Even I'm shocked, and I knew the answer! (Chef: 9, Mickey: 9.5, Buck: 10) Our next person is going to be… Harold with his beatboxing skills! (Harold walks onto the stage and starts beatboxing. After 2 minutes later, Harold stops and the judges all score 9) Awesome! You're getting close for the Screaming bass to win! Our next person is going to be Mark Chang! (Mark pushes his drums onto the stage and does a drum solo. Chef, Mickey and BuckSkywalker score it 6) Good, but not much. (Mark walks off the stage) Our last guy is going to be the big fart machine, Owen! (Owen walks onto the stage chugging down a whole gallon of water)

Owen: (Burping out) A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z!!! (The judges score it 8)

Chris: And the winners are going to be the Screaming Bass! Our returning contestant will be returning after the 2 contestants leave the parking lot. The contestant is going to be Geoff due to popular demand.

(Wrench ceremony)

(The final wrench is about to go to Mark, Duncan or Justin)

Chris: This final wrench goes to……Duncan! Mark and Justin, the Truck of Failure awaits. (The Truck of Failure drops off Geoff and takes Mark and Justin in. The Truck of Failure then eventually leaves the crappy, old parking lot) (Chuckles) Well, see ya next time on Total…… Cartoon…… Extreme!!! Mc-Lean out!

(End)


	10. The Big Jump 2

TCX EP10: The Big Jump 2

(The contestants are on the same cliff from Total Cartoon Island's The Big Jump episode)

Chris: Your task is to jump off this very high cliff into the safe zone. Let's see… Bass. You're up. (Leshawna, Geoff, Lindsay, Phineas, Owen and Izzy jump off the cliff into the same safe zone)

Heather: I am _not_ to jump off this cliff.

Chris: Really? If so, that makes you a chicken! (Puts a chicken hat on Heather. The rest of the Bass and then the Gophers jump off the cliff) And shortly, the Killer Gophers win the challenge. Heather, time to leave. (Throws Heather into the Truck of Failure, which leaves the parking lot for the rest of the competition) See ya next time on the most grueling episode of Total…… Cartoon…… Extreme!

(End)

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm kinda speeding through this right now. At ease, I needed to pass the time making fanfics. Sorry, though. See ya in the next episode of Total Cartoon Extreme soon.**


	11. Destroy, Rebuild, Destroy!

TCX EP11: Destroy, Rebuild, Destroy!

(The Total Cartoon Extreme theme song plays)

(It shows camera angles of the parking lot)

(The contestants are brought to a empty part of the parking lot)

Chris: This week's challenge is a parody of a upcoming live-action show, _Destroy, Build, Destroy_. You have to pick which way you need the car to be destroyed. Best way wins invincibility! The losers will send somebody back home so he or she loses a chance to win a billion bucks in cash, which he or she would blow in a month. Okay then! Let's get started! (Peter raises his hand) Yeah, I know. Weird for a challenge.

Peter: I was gonna ask if there is gonna be any beer during the challenge.

Chris: Ha ha ha ha, yeah, ha ha... (turns serious) No. (Duncan snaps his fingers, frowning)

Duncan: Damn!

Chris: Let's start the challenge, alright?!

Geoff: Okay.

Duncan: Yeah, unless the food is brown slop. Right, G? (Chef nods as he grumbles)

Geoff: Yo, my man, can we order a pizza instead of what Duncan mentioned, dude? (Chef throws a knife at the wall, scaring Geoff) It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool! (Everybody becomes scared by what Chef just did)

Chris: Bass, what is your idea?

Owen: Uh…… TNT?

Chris: And Gophers, what's your idea?

Wayne: (Yawns) Sheesh!

Eddy: Uh… yeah, let's see…… we could use… no. How about… no, wait.

Chris: Are you planning to say it _today_, Eddy?

Eddy: Uh…… anvils?

Chris: Okay then. Let's test out the ways to _do-o-o_ this! (Ignites the first car and throws anvils onto the second one) Hmmm… I guess the Gophers win. (The Gophers cheer) Bass, what can I say? You stink. The bass went belly up and have to decide who to flush out of the parking lot. The gophers will also be in the wrench ceremony.

(Wrench ceremony)

(Wrenches are given to all Bass and Gophers but Duncan and Harold)

Chris: That leaves Harold, who bailed big for reasons unknown.

Harold: (in confessional) Boo-yah!

Chris: And Duncan, who bailed even bigger because Courtney left him circling the drain in a shameful...

Duncan: (grabs Chris' shirt; talks through gritted teeth) The chick was determined!

Chris: ... Which is why you're safe. (Duncan takes the wrench, smiling devilishly)

Harold: Well, it's been fun, guys. (Walks over to the Truck of Failure carrying his luggage) Farewell, Total Cartoon Extreme. I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies. What more could a man ask for?

Gwen: You loved?

LeShawna: You're a man?

Courtney: _You_ saw _boobies?!_

Harold: Bye! (The Truck of Failure leaves)

Geoff: So, Harold saw your boobies?

Owen: Can we see?

LeShawna: Heck no! ... Wait a minute. (calls out to Harold) Whose boobies did you see?! Oh, forget it.

Gwen: Well, that's settled. Night.

Courtney: Night.


	12. That's Off the Merge

TCX EP12: That's Off the Merge

(The contestants are just waiting for their challenge)

Chris: (Through the intercom) Alright, contestants, the wait is over! From this day to the rest of the competition, both teams are dissolved. It's every contestant for themselves!

Owen: (In confessional) Eh, I had worse challenges.

(Flashback montage start)

_(Owen and Peter are pushing the box down the hall. They stop near another hallway)_

_Owen: Oh! Great Patty, I'm tired! (Sits down on the hall's floor)_

_Peter: I need a inside-out burger._

_Owen: Oh, quit beefin'! (Homer runs by while a cow sound is heard)_

_Peter: Well, quit mooin'!_

_Chris: Man, you are weak!_

_Owen: Need… energy._

_Chris: Okay, Let's see the flicks._

_(Grips. Homer and Owen were picked)_

_Homer: (Sleeping)_

_Owen: (Throws a cat at Homer)_

_Homer: Ah!!!_

_Chris: Whoa!_

_Chef Hatchet: That's kinda violent._

_Owen: I found something! (Falls down stairs) Fuck! OWW! Damn it! I gotta get out of here!_

_Duncan: Owen!_

_Peter: Omar!_

_Owen: Who's Omar?_

_Peter: I mean Owen._

_Owen: Then what?_

_Duncan: Oh, nothing._

_Peter: Nothing. Just absolutely dark nothing, Owen._

_Owen: Oh. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Chef opens the door and pulls Owen out and throws him onto the boat of losers) Ow! Please!!! Fine! I'm crazy! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!_

_Owen: Fine! You want drama? You'll be penniless! Jobless! Your name will be mud on every blog from here to Cape Breton!_

_Chris: You'll be back here tomorrow!_

_Owen: Oh. Sorry!_

_(Owen and Harold are fanning Peter)_

_Peter: Faster! I want the fans go faster!_

_Owen: You're hot, (Panting) but I'm hotter...(collapses)_

_Owen: Izzy, do you have a BLT?_

_(Izzy looks annoyed.)_

_Owen: I'll also take a five._

_(Izzy takes Owen's deck of cards and does a card trick with them)_

_Owen: Is that all I am to you? Some kind of human fart machine?_

_Duncan: Uh, we just value our lives, is all. Alright, big guy?_

_Owen: Aw! I love you guys! (Owen hugs the guys) And I promise to never throw a morning fart again. (farts) Starting now. (farts again) I mean, now._

(End Flashback)

(Back to the show)

Chris: Today's challenge is to build your own bikes, then drive them!

Owen: Bicycles! _Less_ awesome! But still… (Sees that Duncan and Peter are looking at him) …good. Sorry.

Duncan: Uh, it's okay, dude. Didn't mean to do that.

Peter: Sorry we looked at you funny like that, Owen.

Owen: Okay then. (Grabs a pair of handlebars) I'm gonna build my dream bike! Hey, do you guys remember your first bike ride?

Duncan: Yeah. I wiped out so bad I popped my collar bone. You could see it sticking right out of my shoulder. It was wicked.

Geoff: I flew so far over my handle bars that I skid for a mile. (chuckles) Skin was hanging off me in chunks.

Owen: That's nothing. I popped my arm right out of my socket. It took three doctors to hold me down while they slingshot it back into place.

All three: Good times. (Peter, in fright of what they said, pukes)

Chris: (about Geoff's bike) Now this is a hot rod. Ni-i-i-i-ce!

Geoff: I call her...(sniffles)...Bridgette! (in the chamber cam, crying) Bridgette! Bridgette, I'm sorry. I should have made Chris have you be in this dump. Even though you were kind of a threat because you know you're nice, and totally athletic and hot and stuff. Forgive me, Bridgette! (Bursts into giant tears)

(The 16 are at the TDI motorcross)

Chris: Welcome to the MOTOR… MOTOR… MOTOR… CROSS… CROSS… CROSS… CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE, CHALLENGE!!!! Using your bikes, you have to avoid obstacles and cross the finish line first. The first 3 people to cross the finish line win invincibility. The last 3 to cross the finish line walk down the Sidewalk of Shame, board the loser truck and get the heck out of the parking lot. No wrench ceremony and do not collect a wrench. Alright, racers! On your marks... get set... paramedics on standby... and drag! (The 16 start driving)

Duncan: (About his own motorbike) Yee-haw! This is one boomin' ride!

Lindsay: (rides right by him) I know, right? (Peter throws a stick at Duncan, causing Duncan to fall off his still-active motorbike and tumble unconsciously fast)

Duncan: Ugh. This bites. (Gets back onto his motorbike. The 16 cross the finish line in order)

Owen

Duncan

Peter

Bloo

Courtney

Eddy

Gwen

Izzy

Leshawna

Wyatt

Wayne

Phineas

Geoff

Jonsey

Trent

Lindsay

Chris: Okay, losers, get to the Truck of Failure! (The 3 walk down the Sidewalk of Shame, board the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot for good) See ya next time on Total………… Cartoon………… Extreme!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Bloo, Black and Red All Over

TCX EP13: Bloo, Black and Red All Over

(The contestants are awaiting their next challenge on Total Cartoon Extreme)

Chris: Okay, this week, two people will come to Total Cartoon Extreme. These people will be Cody of the Killer Gophers and Noah from Total Cartoon Action's Superb Stuntmen! (Cody and Noah come out of a limo that just came already)

Cody: Hey! What's up, guys!

Gwen: Wait a sec, you said no one was allowed back!

Chris: (Over loudspeaker): I did?

Gwen: "And once you leave--" (Flashback of Chris from past episode plays)

Chris: (In flashback): _And once you leave on the Sidewalk of Shame, on the Truck of Failure, you can never, never ever, EVER come back!_

(Gwen and Courtney look at the loudspeaker angrily awaiting Chris' reply)

Chris: Oh yeah...that...yeah, I lied.

Gwen: You can't do that! It's not fair!

Courtney: Yeah! We _don't_ deserve this!

LeShawna: Whoa, girls, you girls reasoning with a loudspeaker! That just does not look good.

Gwen: You like paychecks, do you?!

Chris: Sort of, but _we_ like _you_. Our challenge: Have a couple have… (The 15 await what the challenge is) …sex!

All contestants: Oh, no!!!

Owen: NOOOO!!!

Chris: Lots of dirt revealed there, huh?

(In confessional)

Gwen: We stay here eating slop and _this_ is what Chris came up with?! God, I had better days on Total Drama Island.

Duncan: Finally! Sex! A challenge I can get behind. Who thought of that, anyway?! It's awesome, man!

(Back to the sex challenge)

Chris: All you have to do is have sex. Also, tonight's elimination will eliminate 3 people at once! The person who moans the most, splatter the most cum or things of that nature wins invincibility! Duncan and Courtney, get in the closet of sex!

(Later…)

Chris: Well. It seems Duncan wins this challenge. So Wayne, Eddy and Geoff, time to go! (The 3 board the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot)

(End)


	14. The Day The Parking Lot Stood Still

TCX EP14: The Day The Parking Lot Stood Still

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme! The 13 were dissolved and Cody and Noah came back due to a tremendous popular demand! The challenge was gut-busting! It was sex! Duncan won invincibility and 3 very unlucky contestants had to walk the Sidewalk of Shame and leave the parking lot on the Truck of Failure for good! Those people were Eddy the wannabe, Geoff the party guy and Wayne the bored store-owner. Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next _loser_? Who will renew my contract for next season?! Find out on this exciting dramatic episode of Total……… Cartoon……… Extreme!!

(The Total Cartoon Extreme theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(The contestants are lined up at the flagpole)

Chris: Okay, before our challenge, I just have something to say. Since Harold got voted off, there were one hundred thousand comments telling me to take him back. Today, that wish will come true as Harold will return to Total Cartoon Extreme due to popular demand!

Noah: Oh, you're _not_ kidding, are you?!

Chris: This is no joke. The limo will come A.S.A.P! (Said limo comes to the parking lot and drops off Harold, along with Harold's luggage and electric piano)

Harold: (Waving back at the 12 other people) Hey, guys!

Owen: He-ey! (Noah looks at him with a angry look) What? Did I not mean to say that in front of you? Everybody knows you're number 8 on the Total Cartoon Series favorite camper list!

Noah: Yeah! I know! Eddy and _you_ both got past me!

Owen: I'm sorry I let that happen. (Noah looks away from him)

Peter: Okay, this does not bode well.

Noah: (In confessional) I just _can't_ believe why how one hundred thousand people wanted Harold back! Hmph!

Chris: Okay, our next challenge is a fan favorite: a singing contest! You have to pick 5 people to sing for us and try not to humiliate themselves. Pop, rock, hip-hop, anything goes… (Looks at Duncan) …as long as it's legal. (Duncan snaps his fingers, frowning) Actually, I will get 1 person at a time to sing for us. There will be 3 singers for us tonight. Best song wins the singer invincibility. Cody, you're first up.

Cody: Okay. (The song his about to play starts)

Do you know your enemy? By Green Day:

(Singing)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Violence is an enemy

Against the enemy

Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

The insurgency will rise

When the bloods been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies

In your eyes

Violence is an energy

From here to eternity

Violence is an energy

Silence is the enemy

So gimme gimme revolution

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well, gotta know the enemy

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul!

(The song ends)

Chris: Wow! That is awesome!! Our next singer tonight is Duncan!

(A song starts)

Troublemaker by Weezer:

Duncan: (Singing)

Put me in

A special school

'Cos I am such a fool

And I don't need

A single book

To teach me how to read

Who needs stupid books?

They are for petty crooks

And I will learn

By studying

The lesson in my dreams

Turn off the TV

'Cos that's what others see

And movies are as bad as

Eating chocolate ice cream

They only sicken me

Don't let me play football

I'll sack the quarterback

I'm a troublemaker

Never been a faker

Doing things my own way

And never giving up

I'm a troublemaker

Not a double taker

I don't have

The patience

To keep it on the up

I picked up a guitar

What does that signify?

I'm gonna play

Some heavy metal riffs

And you will die

You wanted arts

And crafts

How's this for arts

And crafts

Wananana

That's right

I'm growing out my hair

I'm movin' out

To Cherokee

I'm gonna be

A rock star

And you will go

To bed with me

'Cos I can't work a job

Like any other slob

Punch it in

And punch it out

And suckin' up to ???

Marrying a bitch

Having 7 kids

Giving up

And growing old

And hoping

There's a God

I'm a troublemaker

Never been a faker

Doing things

My own way

And never giving up

I'm a troublemaker

Not a double taker

I don't have

The patience

To keep it

On the up

I'm gonna be a star

And people

Will crane necks

To get a glimpse of me

And see

If I am having a sex

In studying

And my moves

They try

To understand

Why I am so unlike

The singers

In the other bands

I'm such a mystery

As anyone can see

There isn't

Anybody else

Exactly quite

Like me'

And when

It's party time

Like 1999

I party by myself

Because I'm such

A special guy

I'm a troublemaker

Never been a faker

Doing things

My own way

And never giving up

I'm a troublemaker

Not a double taker

I don't have

The patience

To keep it

On the up

(Keep it on the up)

I'm a troublemaker

(Keep it on the up)

I'm a troublemaker

(Keep it on the up)

I'm a troublemaker

Never giving up

(The song ends)

Chris: WOW! That was cool _and_ legal! Props for singing a Weezer song. Our next, last but certainly not least singer, Peter Griffin!

Peter: Thank you!

Can't Touch Me by M.C. Hammer edited by Peter Griffin:

Peter: (Singing)

Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2, I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer you can't sue.

Peter: I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street! I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat! Can't touch me! Can't touch me! STOP! Peter Time! I'm a big shot! There's no doubt! Light a fire then pee it out! Don't like it, kiss my rump! Just for a minute let's all do the bump.

(Everybody does the bump)

Peter: Can't touch me, Yeah, do the Peter Griffin bump! Can't touch me! I'm Presidential Peter! Interns think I'm hot! Don't care if you're handicapped! I'll still park in your spot! I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay! It's Peter, Go Peter, MC Peter, Yo Peter! Let's see Regis rap this way! Can't touch me!

(The special song ends)

Chris: So Peter Griffin wins the challenge and invincibility for his wicked version of _Can't Touch Me_ by M.C. Hammer! Props for you, man!

(The Wrench ceremony)

Chris: You've all cast your votes. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately head for the Sidewalk of Shame, grab the Truck of Failure, and get the heck out of here! And you can't come back....ever. (Everybody gasps) Our wrenches go to…

Noah,

Phineas,

Duncan,

Peter,

Courtney,

Bloo,

Harold,

Wyatt,

Owen,

Gwen,

Izzy,

and… Phineas!

Cody, the Sidewalk of Shame and Truck of Failure both wait for you to join the losers. Even though you were great. Sorry, dude. (Cody walks down the Sidewalk of Shame, boards the Truck of Failure and gets the heck out of the parking lot for good) Wow, lots of dirt revealed there, huh? See ya next time in the most exciting episode of Total………… Cartoon………… Extreme!!!!!!

(End)


	15. The Playa De Losers Trip

TCX EP15: The Playa De Losers Ride

(The recap of The Day The Parking Lot Stood Still)

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme, our 12 contestants were put in a 1st annual Total Cartoon Series singing contest to test out their singing skills. In the end, Cody did good, but rocked the failure truck home, or should I say that Cody went straight to Playa De Losers after he entered the Truck of Failure and left the parking lot for good? Who will crumble under the pressure today? Find out in this very, very, _very_ exciting, plot-turning, gut-wrenching, grotesque, awesome, adventurous episode tonight on the fan favorite show, Total……………… Cartoon……………… Extreme!!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(As soon as the song ends, it cuts to the parking lot where the contestants are immediately lined up in front of Chris Mc-Lean and Chef Hatchet)

Chris: Okay, there is no challenge today 'cause we are visiting Playa De Losers again! You—

Chef: Maggots and buckets of slimy hobknocker horse doo-doo!!

Chris: …might need to hang out with the losers and the people that are not qualified to participate in this season, Total Cartoon Extreme. Now, let's get ready to go to the boat, you—

Chef: (interrupts again) Disgusting, slimy crustaceans!

Owen: (In the confessional) I thought we were buckets of slimy hobknocker horse shit. Oops! I meant buckets of slimy hobknocker horse _doo-doo_! D'oh! Why did I say that on national TV?!

(Then later, the 12 remaining contestants of Total Cartoon Extreme, Chris and Chef finally arrive at Playa De Losers after a 2-hour trip to Playa De Losers, which is possibly part of Camp Wawanakwa from Total Cartoon Island and the upcoming Total Cartoon Island Return)

Chris: Here we are at Playa De Losers! (Spongebob, a unqualified contestant, passes by accidentally stepping on shells and breaking them one by one)

Spongebob: Why can't I stop brea-king stuff?! AAAAHH!!!! (All the 12 contestants look at Chris Mc-Lean and Chef Hatchet all confused)

Chris: It must be the pain meds. Anyway, you need to be on the boat for some time.

(On the Playa De Losers island)

(Peter jumps out of the boat, goes into the hotel on Playa De Losers and in minutes, he comes out 25% drunk)

Peter: (Slurring a bit) H-Hey guys! How—How ya doing?! (Brian smacks Peter out of his drunken trance with a bat made out of steel) (Not slurring) What happened?

Brian: You were drunk.

Peter: Oh. AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Run! Run away! Go! Go! Jump! Monkeyfish! (Runs back into the boat, but hits the back of the boat and falls into Lake Ontario)

Chris: OOOOH!! That was bad! (Chuckles) (Doofenshmirts and Perry are high in the air fighting each other. They both fall onto the boat)

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry.

Chris: Okay, if some of the losers or unqualified want to join us or if some of the remaining contestants want to stay at Playa De Losers and actually _be_ losers, just say. Which people want to be losers? (Wyatt, Noah, Bloo and Leshawna raise their hands) Then stay! (The four picked stay on Playa De Losers) Okay, Who wants to join us? (Every loser and unqualified except the four picked to be losers raise their hands) Okay! Too much! How about… (Points at Perry) You and… (Points at Doofenshmirtz) you. Okay, let's get back to the parking lot! (Then eventually, the 10 leave Playa De Losers to the parking lot and wave goodbye a lot to the all the losers, Wyatt, Noah, Bloo, Leshawna, unqualified people and people from only TCI, TCA or no series at all on Playa De Losers) Well, see ya next time on the most exciting episode of Total……………………………… Cartoon……………………………… Extreme!!! Mc-Lean out!

(End)


	16. Boom, Bang and Bam!

TCX EP16: Boom, Bang and Bam!

(Recap)

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme! In a special episode, the contestants and I skipped the challenge and went back to the sunny island resort that is Playa De Losers! Our losers had a _bit_ of fun until Peter got into the hotel and came out drunk! (Chuckles) 4 of the contestants decided to stay at the sunny Playa De Losers resort while 2 of the unqualified people fell onto the boat and got to get away from Playa De Losers to Total Cartoon Extreme! (Cut to him on a bench in the parking lot and holding a beaver) Only 12 contestants remain. Who will win invincibility this week? Who will lose a chance at the grand TCX prize? (The beaver bites him) D'ow! (Chris holds the beaver up to his face) Who will give this ungrateful, little beaver a rabies shot?! Find out in this very _explosive_ episode of Total…………………… Cartoon…………………… Extreme!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(Back to the show. The parking lot is shown. All the contestants are half awake and also groaning due to Chris blowing a horn at the cabin)

Peter: Oh! Not this again! Why can't Chris just let us have a full 8 hours of sleep? That's a fact, ya know! (A explosion happens inside a tent, revealing Chris and Chef in it. Chris is holding a TNT igniter)

Chris: I'm just warming up your muscles for today's explosion filled challenge!

Doofenshmirtz: Hmm. That wasn't in the contract, you know.

Perry: (Chatters)

Chris: It doesn't have to! And to _prove_ this challenge is filled with explosions, I have invited Michael Bay to join me in this challenge. (The camera pans showing Michael Bay next to Chris)

Michael Bay: Hey. I'm Michael Bay and I'm doing the special explosions in this challenge.

Chris: All you have to do is to avoid getting blown away by tons of explosions. The people who cross the finish line and get blown away by explosions the least win the challenge!

Owen: Does that include injuries?

Chris: Sorta. (Holds up the fine print) It _is_ in the fine print, you know. (Throws the fine print paper contract off screen) Okay! It's Michael Bay time! Let it blow up! (Michael Bay starts igniting explosives, blowing up parts of the parking lot a lot and blowing everybody away)

(A cutout of Ferb blows up)

Phineas: Uh, was that Ferb cutout there a few minutes ago? (Cutouts of Bloo, Jude, Homer, Cody, Noah and Eddy all get blown up by TNT explosions)

Gwen: What's with all these cutouts of people?! (Gets blown away by a explosion) AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Chris: Look out! Again! (Ignites an explosive and blows Izzy off screen)

Izzy: AHH!!!!

Owen: Oh, hey! Former gophers suck! (A sign that says, "Former Gophers SUCK!" is shown and then gets blown up) Okay then.

Courtney: Ugh! I hate this challenge!

Owen: I am gonna say who _reeeeeaaaallly_ sucks. Courtney sucks. Really! She does! (Courtney punches Owen in the face hard)

Peter: (Points at Michael Bay and is standing on the top of a bench) YOU! You have brought this exploding plague upon us!

Micheal Bay: What?! I'm doing this! I need respect! My explosions are famous!

Peter: Well, not famous enough! Get him! (All 12 except Perry beat up Micheal Bay)

Perry: (Chatters and crosses the finish line)

Chris: Perry the platypus wins! Let's see… the loser will be… Gwen! Time to go!

Gwen: Well, it was fun while it lasted… in explosions. (Goes to the Truck of Failure and leaves on it)

Chris: See ya next time on Total…………………… Cartoon…………………… Extreme!!!!!

(End)


	17. The Thing They Will Never Forget!

TCX EP17: The Thing They Will Never Forget! (No recap and theme song)

(Morning: 4:56 A.M. Chris Mc-Lean walks over to the cabins and honks a loud bull horn, waking up all the contestants)

Doofenshmirtz: (Through his grind guard) What the—?! Ugh! It's 5:00 in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?!

(Later. 5:15 a.m. All the contestants are awake and irritated after the wake-up call)

Chris: Good morning, contestants! Hope ya slept well. Don't worry, there are no explosions… yet. This week's challenge… is going to be… uh… (Someone gives Chris a note) Oh. It seems that there is going to be multiple choices for challenges.

Challenges:

Russian Roulette Challenge

Computer Monitor Challenge

Real Life Team Fortress 2 Challenge

Q&A Challenge

Watch 2 hours of Total Drama parodies challenge

Spend 6 hours in a booby trapped cube (Cube film series Parody)

Make out with each other

Just eliminate someone

Spend a day in a cube with a dancing mutant baby

Vote someone to join the contest

Chris: The challenge has now been decided! Challenge #8 will be the challenge today!

(Wrench Ceremony)

Chris: I have 9 wrenches here on my plate. After the 8th wrench is given, I will say the people in the bottom 2. Our wrenches will be given to…

Perry,

Peter,

Phineas,

Izzy,

Harold,

Courtney,

Owen.

Chris: Dr. D, Duncan, this is the final wrench of the night.

Doofenshmirtz: (Shaking nervously)

Chris: Our loser tonight is… Duncan! Time to go!

Duncan: Good! Get me out of this hellhole! (Leaves on the Truck of Failure for good)


	18. The Golden Trailers

TCX EP18: The Golden Trailers

Recap:

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme, the contestants had to decide the challenge like a Cube film parody, which, however, will kill the people, a time with a mutant baby…

Mutant baby: Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom, chacka, chacka, chacka. Boom.

Chris: And also watching 2 hours of Total Drama Island parodies! In a shocking twist, the challenge was just to vote someone off. In the end, it was bad boy Duncan who walked right down the Sidewalk of Shame, entered the Truck of Failure and left the Total Cartoon Extreme parking lot for the rest of the Total Cartoon Extreme competition. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will give me paychecks? And just what will happen to the trust of our Total Cartoon Extreme competitors? Find out in this awe-e-some episode of… Total… Cartoon… Extreme!!!!!!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...  
**

**(**Our fellow final 8 Total Cartoon Extreme competitors are right next to the flagpole in the middle of the parking lot. Chris Mc-Lean is next to them, telling them the challenge)

Chris: Contestants! Are you ready for today's brand new totally dramatic Total Cartoon Extreme challenge?!

Owen: Yes, we are! (Chuckles)

Chris: Incoming!! (Throws a can of beans to Owen, who eventually eats some. Chris passes out a can of beans to everybody else) _This_ is breakfast.

Peter: (After he gets his can of beans) This is not breakfast. Only toast, pancakes and even eggs are breakfast.

Owen: (Singing) Beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you—(Gets hit in the head by one of the cans of beans)

Peter: Fart. (Farts and chuckles)

Chris: All you have to do for the challenge is to defend a golden trailer and try to make it survive. The last trailer standing wins invincibility for everybody in the trailer and a five star dinner under the stars! Courtney, Harold, Peter and Owen, you're in one trailer, Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Izzy and Perry, you're in the other trailer.

Doofenshmirtz: (In the confessional) Oh, come on! I get to be in the same golden trailer with my arch-enemy? Oh, this is just worse than being a lawn gnome by standing in the lawn for 5 years straight with food breaks!

Chris: Okay, contestants, get in your trailers. Time to start the golden trailer defense challenge!

(Trailer 1: Peter, Courtney, Owen and Harold)

Owen: Oh, come on, guys! This trailer defense challenge might be fun!!

Courtney: Well, if Peter was eaten by a shark.

Peter: Hey! You can't say that to me like that. (To Owen) Tell 'em, friend.

Owen: Hey! I'm not your friend, buddy!

Peter: I'm not your buddy, guy!

Owen: I'm not your guy, friend!

Peter: I'm not your friend, buddy!

Owen: I'm not your buddy, guy!

Peter: I'm not your guy, friend!

Owen: I'm not your friend, buddy!

Peter: I'm not your buddy, guy!

Owen: I'm not your guy, friend!

Peter: I'm not your friend, buddy!

Owen: I'm not your buddy, guy!

Peter: I'm not your guy, friend!

Harold: Okay, break it up! We're trying to win the challenge! (A weird noise is heard) That ominous sound means something bad is about to happen.

Peter: There are bad things? (Owen farts)

Courtney: Hey! What the hell?!

Owen: Sorry! It was the beans! It isn't my fault I farted because of the beans I ate.

Harold: Oh, really? (They see a cannonball flying near their direction. This blows up the trailer) Well, that didn't seem right.

Phineas: Yeah! Woo hoo! Man!

Perry: (Chatters)

Izzy: How do you like them apples, losers?

Chris: Trailer 2 wins the challenge and invincibility!

(Wrench ceremony)

Chris: These wrenches go to…

Doofenshmirtz,

Izzy,

Perry,

Phineas,

Courtney,

Peter and…

Owen. Time to go!

Owen: Okay. I guess I'll be going then. Goodbye, Total Cartoon Extreme! I will always remember what I just lost tonight on this special episode. Bye! (Walks down the Sidewalk of Shame, opens the door to the Truck of Failure, goes into the Truck of Failure and leaves the Total Cartoon Extreme parking lot for the rest of the Total Cartoon Extreme competition)

Chris: Well, the winner of Total Drama Island once again leaves for good! See ya next time in the most exciting episode of Total………… Cartoon………… Extreme!!

(End)


	19. Casted Away

TCX EP19: Casted Away

(Recap)

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme, the final 8 put into a challenge involving defending golden trailers. In the end, Owen was the one to rock the Truck of Failure home because of his farting. Who will be the next person voted off in the most exciting episode yet?! Find out this answer and a lot more answers tonight on Total Cartoon Extreme!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(Intro: It's a dark and stormy night. Chris is holding a umbrella over his head)

Chris: Welcome back to Total Cartoon Extreme! It seems that there is going to be a short storm. We used waterproof paper to block part of the storm till it blows over… and voila! (Lightning hits part of the sidewalk) Gah!

(Later)

Chris: Contestants, tonight's weather will be a rainstorm. All this will blow over as soon as it's morning. And then the challenge will start then.

Doofenshmirtz: Sulking like a big sap won't bring Owen back, you know. It'll just give you premature wrinkles... never mind, too late.

Courtney: _(To Doofenshmirtz)_ Why don't you just put us out of our misery and vote yourself off?

Doofenshmirtz: Just shut your trap!

Peter: It's so nice to see you two getting along. Gives me the warm fuzzies.

Courtney: In your dreams, perv.

Peter: (in confessional) Oh, darn it! There's something about this confessional that just makes me want to confess stuff!

(Later, all 7 excluding Peter, who is in the confessional are in the lake)

Izzy: Soooo, uh....hmm. Anybody got any ideas?

Doofenshmirtz: How should I know, why don't you ask the leeches? (Doofenshmirtz lifts up his arm to reveal it is covered in leeches, screams and shakes them off)

Phineas: You know, this is so ridiculous, it's almost funny. (Sharks go up to them)

All 6: Run! (They run in a way like in Scooby-Doo)

Peter: (In the confessional) So I snuck in and ate the entire soccer team's bake sale. I mean the whole sale. But I got caught on account of the icing in my hair. My wife, Lois, made me pay for it out of my allowance. But mmmmm, those soccer moms make a mean brownie. I'm hungry. (Opens the confessional door revealing that the confessional is in the lake) AAHHHH!!!! (Closes the door) I'm all alone! Adrift at sea! AAAAHHHH!!! And without breakfast.

(The final 7 are drifted back to the parking lot)

Phineas: Phew. Glad that's over.

Chris: Contestants, since this storm started, some of our props for today's challenge are all in the lake, so today, we're just voting someone off.

(Wrench Ceremony)

Chris: Contestants, I have 6 wrenches here on this gilded plate. The wrenches go to…

Peter,

Courtney,

Perry,

Phineas,

Izzy.

Harold and Doofenshmirtz, this is the final wrench of this night. One of you have spent your last day on Total Cartoon Extreme. The final wrench goes to…… Harold!

Harold: YEEESSSSS!!!!!

Doofenshmirtz: Wait, what?! I was having fun here! I want to stay! (Chef kicks him into the Truck of Failure) Curse you, Perry the Platypus!!! (The Truck of Failure leaves the parking lot)

Chris: (Chuckles) Looks like the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz left the parking lot for good!!! See ya next time in the most exciting episode that will get a lot of ratings on episode 20 of……… Total……………… Cartoon……………… Extreme!!!!!!!!!!

(End)

**About Total Cartoon Island Return, instead of all 22 campers being in the competition, only 16 will return and 10 lucky toons will be with the 16.**

**The 16 TDI campers are…**

**Owen**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Duncan**

**Leshawna**

**Geoff**

**Izzy**

**DJ**

**Lindsay**

**Bridgette**

**Trent**

**Harold**

**Courtney**

**Cody**

**Beth**

**Justin**

**It is rumored that Peter, Phineas and Ferb will be in Total Cartoon Island Return.**

**See ya for now!**


	20. Break The Ice

TCX EP20: Break The Ice

(Recap)

Chris: Previously on Total Cartoon Extreme, a storm roamed the parking lot and sent the 7 into Lake Ontario. Since the challenge's props were destroyed, we just had to vote off a contestant. The contestant leaving the parking lot of Total Cartoon Extreme was Dr. Heinz U. Doofenshmirtz. And I gotta say, let a playa play! This week, our final 6 Total Cartoon Extreme contestants are pulled into the extremist challenge yet! Who will win? Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out in this brand new, extreme, gut-wrenching episode of… Total Cartoon Extreme!!

!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End theme song)

(Start Scene: It's morning. Morning of the challenge, that is! The contestants are awake early for the next challenge. Chris is already there)

Chris: For today's challenge, you, the final 6 Total Cartoon Extreme contestants, will have to spend the night in the woods without bringing food _or_ water. First one to cave and get out of the woods first must walk down the lame Sidewalk of Shame and catch the lame-o truck of failure, which will take the unlucky sucker home. There will be no wrench ceremony, I tell ya. The last person standing wins the challenge, invincibility and a $100 bonus for the Total Cartoon Extreme grand prize money if the winner of this challenge wins TCX.

(In confessional)

Courtney: (Referring to the $100 dollar bonus to the prize money Chris mentioned) Okay… This just got interesting again.

Chris: Okay, contestants, your challenge begins in 3 minutes.

Peter: Uh, Chris, I don't think that's enough time for breakfast.

Chris: Don't worry, you guys will get breakfast after the challenge.

(In the woods)

Peter: Hey, did I ever tell you about the story of the big red bear? Well, it went something like this… (Takes out a guitar and starts playing it)

(Singing)

**Oh, there once was a red bear,**

**His head was shaped like a pear,**

**He once got 3 old, big, black bumps,**

**He never gets tired of smacking rumps.**

**He's the red bear!**

**He's the red bear!**

**He's the spanking, bumpy red bear!**

**Oh, one month long ago,**

**He spotted something that made him go!**

**A rump with big cheeks,**

**The butt he liked to squeeze.**

**He's the red bear!**

**He's the red bear!**

**He's the spanking, bumpy red bear!**

Peter: Yeah. There is a real red bear, you know! Music and lyrics by Peter Griffin.

Phineas: Yeah…No. Ya see, there is no red bear. You possibly made it up. (As he said this, a red bear came up to the contestants) Uh, what the…? (The bear grabbed Phineas and started squeezing his butt) No! Bad bear! Bad bear! Help!

Peter: Oh, god! (Runs off and starts having a seizure) Dfgkjffglkjdlgjfdlgj!!

Harold: Whoa! I guess the story he told was real.

Perry: (Chatter)

Izzy: He said that he saw that bear before.

Courtney: (Groans) The bear's possibly Chris trying to scare us. Nice try, Chris!

Phineas: I got an idea! Run away! (Everybody except Courtney runs out of the woods)

Chris: (To the 5 out of the woods) Let me guess, perverty bear?

Phineas: That's… possibly it.

Chris: I guess Courtney is the winner! Peter, the Truck of Failure awaits.

Peter: Bye, guys! (Walks down the Sidewalk of Shame, catches the truck of failure and leaves the parking lot)

Chris: See ya next time on… Total Cartoon Extreme!!!

(End)


	21. I Quintuple Dog Dare You!

TCX EP21: I Quintuple Dog Dare You!

(Recap)

Chris: Last time on Total Cartoon Extreme, the final 6 had to spend the entire night in the woods and stay there. The last man standing would get a bonus in his or her prize money if he or she even wins the game. Peter sang a tall tale about a red, perverted bear. However, the red, perverted bear was real, showed up and squeezed a unlucky person's butt. In the end, Courtney managed to win the challenge. Peter was the first person to run out of the woods, which Peter was voted off because of that cause. Who will be the next person voted off the parking lot? Find out right now in this awesome episode of… Total…… Cartoon…… Extreme!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End of the Total Cartoon Extreme song)

(It's the afternoon. The final 5 are sat down in a place similar to the I Triple Dog Dare You set from Total Drama Island)

Chris: Contestants! Welcome to the final 5! Your challenge today is something I like to call… I Quintuple Dog Dare You! Featuring Mark, Timmy, Jusssstin…, D.J., Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Peter, Trent, Noah, Doofenshmirtz, Wayne, Geoff, Lindsay, Homer, Jen, Jonsey, Wyatt, Bloo, Cody, Ed, Eddy, Fry, Jude, Nikki and Caitlin. All you have to do is do a ton of dares. If you do the dare yourself and actually… win, you will get a freebie. Try not to refuse 'cause if you do, you must go down the Sidewalk of Shame, catch the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot. Do not collect wrenches and do not get to collect 1,000,000,000 dollars!

Phineas: (In confessional) Wow! A sudden-death elimination?! Good one!

Chris: Okay, who's first? (The contestants look at each other thinking of who to get to do the first dare)

Phineas: Eh, what the heck? I'll do it. (Spins the wheel of misfortune. It lands on Duncan)

Chris: Duncan's dare… lick a toilet! (Dramatic music plays as it shows all 5 contestants' spooked faces) Phineas, you can do the dare yourself and get a freebie or you can dare one of your enemies or friends to do it.

Phineas: I'll just… do it myself.

Harold: What a brave man!

(Later at the washrooms…)

(All 5 contestants, Chris and Chef are in a stall. Phineas goes up to a toilet and licks it. He sees some sticker on the toilet)

Phineas: (Reading a sticker) Do not lick or you will get a seizure. Uh-oh. (Falls over and has a seizure)

Chris: Whoa! I nearly puked! Nearly. Phineas wins the first freebie!

(Back at the place)

Chris: Perry, you're next. I know, you're an animal. (Perry spins the wheel of misfortune. It lands on Homer) Chew your toenail slowly. (Perry points at Harold) Okay. Perry is daring Harold to do this dare.

Harold: Fine. I'll do it. (He takes off a shoe and takes off a toenail. He starts chewing it slowly)

Chris: Slowly, please. (Harold swallows it)

Harold: There. Happy?

Chris: Great! Okay, time for a montage!

Montage:

Peter's dare: Drink sewage. (Perry does it)

Cody's dare: Put ice cubes in your underwear and let it melt. (Phineas does it)

Trent's dare: Bathe in milk. (Courtney does it)

Ed's dare: Eat a brick. (Izzy does it)

Eddy's dare: Kiss a fish. (Perry does it)

Mark's dare: Hug Chef. (Harold does it)

Doofenshmirtz's dare: Arm wrestle Chef. (Perry does it)

Noah's dare: Beat up a alligator. (Courtney does it)

(End of montage)

Chris: Okay, Perry, you're up again. (Perry spins the wheel of misfortune. It lands on Lindsay) Lindsay's dare: You're not gonna like this. Get your hair shaved off by Chef. Are you gonna do it? (Everybody else awaits Perry's answer. Perry shakes his head) Okay, Perry. The Truck of Failure awaits for you. Does anyone else like to join Perry? Phineas? Izzy? Wanna join him?

Phineas: Okay. (Perry, Izzy and Phineas walk down the Sidewalk of Shame, board the Truck of Failure and leave the parking lot for good)

Chris: And then there is 2. Find out who will win one billion dollars in the season finale of Total Cartoon Extreme!!!

(End)


	22. The Final Countdown!

TCX EP22: The Final Countdown

Chris: It's time for the most exciting finale yet! It's been a long 10 weeks, and Total Cartoon Extreme is going to end. Our finalists will face against each other in our final TCX challenge! Who will win the 1,000,000,000,000 dollars? Is it going to be the nerd, Harold? Or the bossy C.I.T., Courtney? Find out in the most exciting conclusion of…. Total Cartoon Extreme!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The TCX theme song plays)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End of the Total Cartoon Extreme song)

(Back to the parking lot)

Chris: Welcome back to Total Cartoon Extreme! We've received some confessional clips for the final 2, and I would like to show the Total Cartoon Extreme viewers those clips.

(Confessional)

Harold: Finally, after all these weeks, I made it to the finals! Can you imagine me winning? Yeah, that would be the best.

Courtney: I assume I'm going to win. Look who wanted to get to this part: Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Fry, Jen, Jonsey, Wyatt, Nikki, Jude, Nikki, Homer, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Peter, Phineas, Noah, Cody, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and Leshawna! I am going to win this challenge to get my $1,000,000,000,100! And that's what I should try to do.

Harold: Even though I was voted off and returned, I will still win. Courtney is as mean as Heather! Let's not hope a alliance happens with those two leading it.

Courtney: I did meet some people who were sane enough to be with me. (A clip with Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Timmy and Phineas in it is shown)

(End confessionals)

(Cut to Harold, Courtney and Chris Mc-Lean in a field)

Chris: Let's welcome every loser in Total Cartoon Extreme and all the other people here! (All campers except Harold and Courtney, castmates except Harold and Courtney, contestants in TCX and contestants who are unqualified appear and sit down on the tall bleachers) Okay, the final challenge is a rejected Olympics race. The reward is the one billion dollars! You all know what obstacles are awaiting for you so the race starts…… oh, wait! You forgot the hats! And… go! (Harold and Courtney start running up to the first part: Getting the flag off the flag pole. They start climbing up the flag pole. Harold quickly gets to the flag and grabs it)

Harold: (Lets go of the flag pole) Yes! (Realizes he just let go of the flag pole and falls) Ow!

Homer: Whoa! That's gonna leave a mark!

Owen: Go, dude! Go! (Harold gets up and catches up to Courtney at the second part: Getting an egg down to its nest while facing doom with man-eating sharks. An eagle swoops past them)

Courtney: What the hell was that?!?!

Chris: (Standing next to Owen and Peter) Eagle parent already let go.

Owen: Wow! Glad I got voted off.

Peter: Yeah. Me too, Owen. Me too.

(Harold gets to the nest before Courtney does, places his egg there and goes for the finish line)

Duncan: Go Courtney!

Timmy: You can do it!

Mung Daal: Go for the finish line!

Truffles: Do it!

Schnitzel: Radda! (Courtney reaches up to Harold and trips him, causing Harold to slide past the finish line and win the game. Everybody on Courtney's side are surprised. Chris, Chef and everybody on Harold's side are cheering)

Chris: Yeah! He did it!

Chef: The nerd made it!

Chris: Woo! Go, Harold!

(Winner ceremony)

Chris: Here we are at the last wrench ceremony EVER! In these 9 weeks, you all were put to the extreme! Now it is my great honor to congratulate the winner of Total Cartoon Extreme: Harold! (Everybody cheers. Chef gives Harold the check for 1,000,000,000,000 dollars)

Harold: Thanks, Chef. I really wanted this prize! Party next week, everyone!

Chris: (Holding the final wrench) Harold, it is my great honor to give you this: The final wrench!

Harold: I'm gonna save this for the rest of my life! Oh, screw it! I can buy all the wrenches in the world with 1,000,000,000,000 dollars!!!

Chris: And thank you for watching the finale of Total…………… Cartoon…………… Extreme!!! Mc-Lean and all the rest of the people and all the interns out!

(End)


	23. Total Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Extreme!

Total Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Extreme!

(Recap)

Chris: Welcome back to Total Cartoon Extreme! We're here at Playa De Losers for a special party Harold mentioned after he got the billion dollars! Then everybody goes home! Or will they? Actually, they won't. There were losers! (Chef throws a toaster, which Chris ducks) Okay. A _lot_ of losers! But they all got settled with each other.

(At the party)

(Owen, Peter, Chowder and Geoff are dancing)

Owen: Woo! Rocking the par-tay!

Peter: Boo-yah!

Chowder: Woo-hoo!!! Yeah!

Geoff: Yeah! I love these kind of parties! Hey, where's Gwen and Trent?

(Gwen and Trent are at the pool side)

Gwen: I really hope I win if there is going to be a brand new season.

Trent: Yeah. Me too.

(Gazpacho and Homer are at the juice bar)

Gazpacho: If there is going to be another season, I should be in it.

Homer: (Nodding) I hear ya. I hear ya.

(At the snack bar. Izzy, Owen and Eva are there)

Izzy: (eats another marshmallow) Ninety-five! (burp) (crushes can on forehead)

Owen: WHOA! That was AWESOME! (falls to knees and starts bowing) You are a marshmallow goddess!

(Eva's stomach growls)

Izzy: Thirty-seven's not bad, Eva. With a little practice...you'll be burping like: (does an enormous burp that sounds like a roar, which creates a tidal wave that pushes Lindsay and Beth all the way to the other side of the pool)

Owen: (marshmallows fall out of his mouth) I think I'm in love with you! (kisses Izzy's hand) (Izzy smiles but then gets nauseous and barfs all over Chef's steak)

Izzy: Wow, that was gross. Hehe, okay, who wants hot dogs?

(in confessional)

Owen: (referring to Izzy) How can you not love a woman who can barf like a guy and come back for more?

(Back to the party)

(Trent and Gwen were surprised after what just happened

Trent: (To Gwen) Did you see what Izzy did?!

Gwen: Yes! It's _so_ unusual! Especially when she barfed on the steak.

(They see Chris Mc-Lean walking onto the island carrying a case)

Chris: Hello, contestants! Don't worry. It's not over yet. Harold, inside this case is two billion dollars! We've made a bigger check for comparison. (A giant version of the check is put onto the island) IT TOOK A BILLION PIECES OF CARDBOARD TO MAKE THIS GIANT CHECK OF THE BILLION DOLLARS!!!! Harold, you can keep the cash you have now and end the series _ooooorrrrr_ go for… TWO BILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!?! (Harold waits a few minutes to respond)

Harold: I'll go for the new cash prize!

Chris: Okay then! Now all of you people have to find the case and bring it to Total Cartoon Island's Dock of Shame and end the series as we know it. Annnnnddddd…… GO!!! (Everybody starts going everywhere)

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo…**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**

(Later after 3 hours)

Chris: Okay, it has been 3 hours after I started the race for the cash! Let me give you a hint: It's just hangin'.

(Cut to Owen, who just spotted the case hanging on a tree)

Owen: I found it! Like Chris said: It's just hangin'! I got 2 billion dollars! Dock of Shame! Here I come! (Homer, Peter and Chowder stop him)

Peter: You are not coming to anything!

Homer: Yeah! We're gonna kick your ass!

Chowder: And eat you too! Wait. That's not right! And rape you too!

Peter: Ew! Rape?!

Homer: That's the wrong thing to say, Chowder. (The screen rumbles and a chicken stampede appears) Oh no!

The 4: Chicken stampede!!!!! (The 4 guys move out of the way of the stampede. Rolf is on Winifred)

Rolf: Ah-yah! Go, my chickens! Ah-yah! Ah-yah!! (Ed is following the chicken stampede)

Ed: CHICKENS!!!

Homer: Whoa. That was weird. (They start fighting over the case) It's mine!

Chowder: No, it's mine!

Peter: Mine!

Owen: No!

Homer: It's mine!

Chowder: No, it's mine!

Peter: Mine!

Owen: No!

Homer: It's mine!

Chowder: No, it's mine!

Peter: Mine!

Owen: No! (Then everybody else run into the 4 and everybody is sent crashing down the dock of shame and falling into the water)

Chris: So… ya lost the case again! Way to go… again! Now I need 26 people to go to season 4! The members will be…

Owen,

Gwen,

Heather,

Duncan,

Leshawna,

Geoff,

Izzy,

DJ,

Lindsay,

Cody,

Trent,

Justin,

Beth,

Bridgette,

Courtney,

Harold,

Jen,

Jonsey,

Jude,

Phineas,

Ferb,

Chowder,

Mung,

Truffles,

Candace and…

Peter!

All of you must report back in Camp Wawanakwa tomorrow and you, the viewers, should see the 26 campers as they participate in… Total Cartoon Island Return!

(A montage of TCIR is shown)

(End)


End file.
